Deck:Mega Hog
Strategy *When the opponent is playing a tank at the back of the arena like a Giant or Golem immediately rush the other side with a Hog combo in order for them to spend their elixir on them weakening their push. *The Mega Should be used one medium health troops due to his high spawn damage. *Zap is very effective on troops with charge attacks and Inferno based cards so but since it only deals low damage make sure you time it correctly. **For troops with a charge, attack Zap them when they are very close to their target so after their charge resets they don't have enough distance to set up for a charge. *When making a push it is better to place your flying machine in the middle of the river so it can immediately target any troop or building that is placed in the center. *Guards can be used to distract Inferno cards as everytime their shields get destroyed the Inferno's damage resets. *If you are at double elixir and your opponent puts down a Golem and does not react to your Hog Rider you sent down the other lane go all in with a giant Mega Knight push while saving the Guards for the Golem. *If timed probably you can use the Ice Golem to kite the enemy's troops into the other side allowing them to take more damage from the Princess Tower. **You can pair Ice Golem + Guards or Minions to take out Elite Barbarians. *If you are sending a Hog Rider and you know your opponent's counter to the Hog Rider is swarms you can do prediction arrows to take out the swarms. *If your opponent has a goblin barrel save the arrows exclusively for the goblin barrel. Substitution Hog Rider: None Mega Knight: P.E.K.K.A Zap: None Minions: Mega Minion or Bats Ice Golem: Knight Guards: Goblins, Goblin Gang or Skeleton Army Arrows: Fireball or Poison Flying Machine: Musketeer or Dart Goblin Deck archetype matchups Beatdown decks Lavaloon: This deck might have some problems against Lavaloon since Minion are very vulnerable to spells while the flying machine's dps is not enough to take out the balloon in time. If the opponent ever places a Lavahound at the back quickly pressure the other side with a Hog Rider and if you don't have your Hog Rider in rotation use your Mega Knight as a heavy 7 elixir cost troop your opponent would never leave a Mega Knight alone. 5/10 Three Musketeers: This deck is great against Three Musketeers as Mega Knight can easily counter the Three Musketeers but if they split them you can use the Mega Knight on the 2 musketeers while you can use your cheap cards like Guards or Ice Golem to take out the single Musketeer. Make sure you always save your counters for Three Musketeers since they are very dangerous if ignored. 8/10 P.E.K.K.A: This deck is not very good against P.E.K.K.A as P.E.K.K.A can easily stop this deck from doing heavy damage to the crown tower. If you are facing a P.E.K.K.A deck your main focus is to have a very strong defense and wait for the opportunity for your opponent to make a mistake. If that is not an option then try to defend until you get a draw. 4/10 Golem: This deck is mediocre against Golem since this deck lacks high dps cards to deal heavy damage to the Golem. When you face a Golem deck and they start to place a Golem make sure you rush the other side using a Hog Rider combo. Then use Guards take care of the Golem since Guards even though their dps is medium there slightly longer melee range allows them to poke the Golem at a safe distance without getting harmed by the death damage. After defending against that Golem use your remaining troops to counter attack. 5/10 Giant: This deck is decent against Giant decks but unlike the Golem Giant is a much cheaper tank meaning it can easily be backed up by supports than Golem can so it is important to save your Mega Knight for the supports. Whatever should work on a Golem deck should work on a Giant deck. 6/10 Siege Decks Mortar: This deck is good against Mortar decks as Mega Knight is the hard counter to all siege decks as his high health can tank the siege cards while he leaps and smashes swarms and support troops defending the Mortar. If the opponent tries to defend with Inferno Cards use the Zap spell to reset the Inferno damage. 8/10 X-Bow: This deck is strong against X-Bow since they play similarly to a Mortar deck use the same strategies that you would use against a Mortar deck except you are more likely going to spend more elixir against the X-Bow due to the X-bow's higher stats and cost. 8/10 Bait Decks Zap Bait: This deck is decent against Zap Bait as this deck has 2 swarm control spells and your opponent's deck is usually equipped to bait out 1 swarm spell. When going against a Zap Bait user always save your arrows for the goblin barrel. You can use Zap to take out the other swarms quickly. 7/10 Log Bait: This deck is decent against Log Bait since the Mega Knight can easily take out any swarms quickly and Arrows are an easy and quick answer to the goblin barrel. Like Zap Bait make sure you save your arrows for the goblin barrel. 7/10 Cycle decks Hog Cycle: This deck is mediocre against Hog Cycle as Guards and Mega Knight are the two only reliable counters against the Hog Rider. Against Hog Cycle try to cycle your Hog Rider faster than your opponent can. 6/10 Bridge Spam: This deck is strong against Bridge Spam since the Mega Knight can counter all of the Bridge Spam cards except Inferno Dragon. When dealing with Bridge Spam decks always save your Mega Knight when there is a bridge Spam push and due to this deck having low cost cards you can easily cycle back to your Mega Knight to defend a bridge spam and counter attack with your Mega Knight. 8/10 Miner Cycle: This deck is mediocre against Miner Cycle since the only hard counter to the Miner in this deck are the Guards and most of the time the Guards are used to deal with bigger threats than the Miner. When you faced against a Miner Cycle try to either cycle to your Hog and quickly rush at the other side or defend the Miner push and slowly build up for a strong counter attack. 6/10 Control Decks Graveyard Poison: This deck is weak against Graveyard Poison as all of the main counters to Graveyard Poison like Guards and Minions are weak to the Poison spell. The best possible counter in this deck is the Flying Machine placed at a distance or Mega Knight. Everytime you defend always try to set up for a counter push. 4/10 Splashyard: This deck might have some troubles going against a splashyard deck since it's strategy is very similar to a Graveyard Poison deck however with more splash. Use the same strategies you would when facing a Graveyard Poison deck against this one. 5/10 Royal Giant Furnace: This deck is weak against Royal Giant Furnace since there is no reliable high dps card in this deck as Minions and Guards can easily get taken out by splash. If the opponent's strategy is deploying the Royal Giant behind of the King's tower then quickly pressure them on the other side and use Guards to take out the Royal Giant but if the opponent's strategy is placing the Royal Giant at the bridge then there is nothing you can really do. However you can replace the Mega Knight with a P.E.K.K.A if you start to see more Royal Giants. 3/10 Miner Poison: this deck might have some problems against Miner Poison since the hard counters towards the Miner which is Guards is weak to Poison. Your best card against the Miner Poison combo in this deck is the Flying Machine with it's decent dps and long range. After defending against a Miner Poison combo make sure you set up for a strong counter attack. 3/10